


Shadowplay

by AngelNo13Bardiel



Series: One Thing Leads to Another [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Humor, Meta Humor/Commentary, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNo13Bardiel/pseuds/AngelNo13Bardiel
Summary: (sequel to Where Boys Fear to Tread/Tango in the Night) When Asuka stumbles across Shinji working on some private writings, her interest is piqued and she decides to "help" him with this new hobby...which, let's just say, leads to some interesting outcomes.





	Shadowplay

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Evangelion or any of its characters (if I did, you'd be seeing a lot of _very_ interesting canons being animated...this one included). Original series canon applies here, nothing Rebuild-centric. This story is a sequel to **_Tango in the Night_** (takes place roughly a month/month-and-a-half later), so go read/re-read that (and its predecessor, **_Where Boys Fear to Tread_** ) first. And we all know what that means: **lemon** content. Those under 18 should probably head elsewhere (though we all know you won't…you perverts). Lastly: "this" is speech, 'this' is thoughts and entire lines **like this** and _like this_ are text exchanges (Asuka and Shinji respectively). I think that covers everything, let's get right into it!

_**-Shadowplay-** _

The skyline over Tokyo-3 was just starting to be bathed in the orange glow of evening, another day gone by without an Angel attack or other large-scale disturbance. School had long ago let out…but there was still one lone soul left behind. Shinji Ikari sat out on the roof, typing away at a keyboard and in his own little world. 'Okay, that seems to work,' he thought to himself, oblivious to the sunset happening in the distance. 'Now there's just the matter of deciding where they'll go for that date.' He stopped for a moment to turn his head skyward, eyes closed, and let out a soft sigh. "Guess I'll just finish this last part and head back to the apartment," he mused aloud.

"Finish… _what_ , exactly?" a voice spoke up nearby.

Shinji quickly opened his eyes, only to end up staring into the light-blue ones of Asuka Langley Sohryu. "A-Asuka!" he stuttered in surprise, quickly closing the laptop sitting on his lap. "W-what are y-you doing here? I thought-"

"Me?" Asuka cut Shinji off, still leaning over him. "I thought you left _hours_ ago and went to go hang out with those two idiot friends of yours," she explained. "And yet, here you are, of all places," she went on, standing up to gesture grandly with a sweep of her left arm, "sitting on the roof, typing away." She leaned back in, her face just inches away from his. "That's not one of the school laptops," she said quietly, narrowing her eyes, "so you can't be doing homework. So…what _were_ you doing, _Shinji_?" She stretched out his name in a way that made it sound like a veiled threat.

"Um…n-nothing," Shinji answered, looking away to his right. "I-I was just…" He paused, trying to come up with a good answer that wasn't the truth. Girlfriend or not, she could be scary when she wanted information.

But Asuka just put a finger to Shinji's lips as soon as came up with something and gave him a light ' _shush_ ', reaching down to pull open the laptop. "Hmm, not porn," she thought out loud, her eyes squinting to try and read what he'd been typing. " This is in English," she noted, looking down to realize the device had English keys. All the while, the Third Child began to sweat lightly and turn a slight shade of pink. After a few more silent moments, the redhead slowly stood up and looked down at her boyfriend. "You're…doing creative writing?"

"N-not…not exactly," Shinji replied but didn't look up at her.

Asuka paused for a moment as she realized that Shinji was less than comfortable with the situation. "I didn't know you knew English."

"I learned it when I lived with my teacher," Shinji said, shrugging a little.

Asuka took a seat next to him and pulled her legs close to her. "So…tell me what it's about," she requested, her tone soft and sweet.

Shinji thought it over for a few seconds before deciding that it didn't seem like she was going to judge him. "It…it's about these two teenagers," he began, his voice more than a little nervous. "Keiichi and Yuuki. They're childhood friends who realize they're starting to feel differently about each other, so they decide to try and…well, be more than friends." He paused for a few seconds after finishing. "That's the short version, anyway."

Asuka sat in silence after he finished, thinking about it. "So, let me get this straight," she started, counting on her fingers. "You're a guy, _you pilot a giant war machine against aliens_ …and you choose to write about _teen romance_ of all things?"

Shinji laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well…they say to write what you know, so…"

"I reiterate my previous point," Asuka shot back. "Guy, war machine, aliens."

Shinji shrugged and looked over at Asuka. "I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic."

"Now _that_ I can attest to," Asuka countered. "But why try and hide it from _me_?"

Shinji took in a deep breath and sighed. "It's a little embarrassing, to be honest. I'm not that good…"

"There you go again, being self-deprecating," Asuka told him, standing up and dusting herself off. She turned her attention to her school bag and fished around in it for a moment before tossing something to Shinji. Looking down in his hands, he found a USB thumb drive. He turned his head up at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Just put what you've already finished on there and give it back to me later, I'll take a closer look and see for myself. Okay?" He nodded, closing the laptop again. "Good boy," the redhead stated, heading over to the door downstairs. "Now don't be too long after me, or it'll be Misato cooking tonight." She closed the door behind her, leaving behind a very bewildered young man.

Shinji blinked rapidly for a few seconds. "What…what just happened?"

* * *

"They're not _that_ bad."

Shinji had just opened his door after hearing a soft knock to find Asuka standing there, dressed in a pink tank top and blue shorts. She handed him the same USB stick she'd given him two afternoons ago, and he had given her back just after getting back to Misato's apartment. "Huh?" he mumbled, taking the offered item.

"I said they're not terrible, baka," Asuka replied, leaning her back into the doorframe, "despite what you told me previously." She shrugged slightly. "Not great, but not the worst either."

Shinji gave her a somewhat annoyed look. "Well, thanks…"

"Oh, just take the compliment, you dork," Asuka said while rolling her eyes. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it has _some_ basis in reality, right?"

Shinji caught her underlying meaning. "Um…just a little, actually." Seeing her puzzled look, he explained. "I mean, there's a little of…our relationship in there. And seeing other couples around school…well, I guess it's kind of like research, right? So I based most of the details more off others than us."

"Hmm, I see," Asuka thought aloud. "So…how long have you been working on it?"

Shinji walked over to his bed and sat down. "About five weeks ago, I guess."

"So…during Misato's little 'punishment phase', then?" Asuka questioned, which Shinji nodded in response to. The next morning after their little 'shopping trip', their guardian had found them in the same bed together…and while not going as berserk about it as either teen had expected, she had still grounded the both of them from leaving the apartment (aside from school or NERV) for two weeks. Needless to say, it hadn't been fun…doubly so once Misato had chosen to give them the most embarrassing sex-ed talk she could've. "Yeah, that was a long two weeks." She shifted her weight from her left leg to her right. "In that case, it's not that bad at all."

Shinji blushed slightly at her admission. "Th-thank you."

"But it could be made a lot better with a little help," Asuka continued. "If you catch my drift."

Shinji blinked a few times as that last part sunk in. "You're offering to help me?"

"No, I just thought I'd say that for the hell of it," Asuka shot back, changing her stance to face him with her hands on her hips. "Of course that's what I meant, dummy!" She let out a deep breath and continued. "I've already taken the liberty of doing a little editing and grammar checking on what's done so far. But for anything else, it'll need to be an actual collaboration."

"Uh, okay," Shinji said, a little lost in where this conversation had gone. "But…why?"

Asuka sighed and put her left hand on her right arm. "Because I see something potentially _better_ , Shinji." Looking at his unsure expression, she went on. "Hey, I'm the other half of your hopeless romanticism. I don't mind being on the receiving end of that, so of course I like a good romance story. And yours _can_ be something interesting…with a little help from my college-level intellect, of course." She emphasized the last part with a flip of her auburn hair.

Shinji rolled his eyes at her last words, not entirely sure she wouldn't end up doing more than just taking over. 'Then again, it _could_ end up being a lot of fun,' he thought, realizing that it could be a fun bonding exercise for the two of them. 'And she _is_ smarter than me.' He looked up at her with a small smile on his face. "Okay, Asuka. If you want to, we're in this together."

Asuka nodded with a smug grin. "Deal."

"I still think it's embarrassing to have someone else looking at them, though," Shinji told her.

Asuka sighed heavily. "Oh for Gott's sake, baka. Of all the things to get self-conscious over…" She turned around to leave the room before turning her head back toward him. "All the things we've done in the bedroom…and _other_ places…" she paused, smirking as she watched him start to blush and stumble over his response, "and you still get nervous over the dumbest shit." She shut the door softly, any response the boy had being lost to the thoughts she'd put in his head upon remembering their more 'intimate' moments.

Shinji fell back onto his bed with a sigh. "That's twice this week she's left me speechless."

* * *

Three days later, the children of class 2-A were gathered for another lesson…which, of course, meant finding something to pass the time while their elderly teacher droned on about pre-Second Impact life. For Shinji, it wasn't any different; the only thing being that he was spending his school day _actually_ studying…and setting up points for further on in his story here and there as he thought of them. A window popped up on his classroom laptop, taking the boy from his musings. 'Huh?' he thought to himself, seeing that it was a password-protected chat invitation. He immediately recognized as the one Asuka had set up for just the two of them about two months ago. 'She had insisted on it, something about hiding from prying eyes.' Straightening his posture, he typed in the password and clicked on the link.

**Eyes up, baka, or he'll think you're not listening.**

_I'm keeping enough attention on the lesson to not get noticed._

**Hmm, so you're learning. Not so much of a** _**dummkopf** _ **as when I met you.**

Shinji furrowed his brow at that part. Some of the insults had started to sound like terms of endearment by now, but in text they still seemed like more sincerely like verbal barbs.

**Oh, get that look off your face. You look like somebody kicked dirt in your face.**

Shinji quickly shifted his vision to catch the sight of red hair turning back toward the front of the room.

_Ha ha, very funny._

_**I** _ **thought it was.**

_So what did you want?_

**What? Can't I message you in class?**

_Well, we don't use this room THAT often. So I thought I'd ask._

**Point taken. Just wanted to see what's on your mind. I have a guess, though.**

_And what's that?_

**Yuuki and Keiichi.**

_Am I that easy to read?_

**Only for me, Third. And I** _**do** _ **have a question about that.**

_Which would be?_

**I get that you started it out of relieving boredom while we were stuck in the apartment. But if it's not going to be seen by anyone else. why start writing in the first place?**

Shinji stared at the screen for a moment, having to ponder her question. Asuka _did_ have a point about that…but he already knew just what to tell her.

_I'd never tried creative writing before, and I guess I wanted to see if I could do it properly._

**You, testing yourself? I guess my confidence is just that contagious.**

_Heh, I guess it is. And I already told you why I chose the topic._

**Good answer. But why not show it to someone else? And I mean** _**besides me** _ **, before you give me any sass. Anonymously, like online or something.**

_I don't know. I guess I just never considered it before._

**I should have guessed.**

_You think someone would like it?_

**There's an audience for everything.**

_That's not a yes or no._

**What did I tell you about that sass? Okay, yes, I think you would have an audience. You should see some of the crap that ends up** _**physically** _ **published out there.**

The thought that Asuka found his work worth of being read by someone other than her brought a small smile to Shinji's face.

**Don't let it go to your head, though. It wouldn't win any awards.**

_And there you go shooting me down again._

**Somebody has to keep you in check. Might as well be the better pilot.**

_Alright already, I get it._

**Well then, as long as we're on the subject, how's that going?**

_I've got a few ideas for future chapters, but nothing concrete. I was thinking it's about time for their next date._

**This'll make the third, right?**

_Yeah, why?_

**You** _**do** _ **know what usually happens at the end of a third date in most cultures, don't you? **

_Not really._

**I guess you wouldn't. It's not exactly like our relationship is built on 'traditional' dates.**

_So what does it mean, then?_

**Sex. Or at least** _**some** _ **form of intimate contact.**

Shinji blushed a little at that sentence.

**I don't think that's quite how it works here, though. I think that's more of a Western thing.**

_Oh. _

**I mean, that doesn't exclude it from happening. You** _**are** _ **the conductor on this ride, I'm only providing ideas.**

_I hadn't really thought about that part of it._

**Again, I should have guessed. But if they're** _**really** _ **going to try and make this thing between them work, there's going to have to be some kind of intimacy. That's just how love works.**

Shinji had just begun to type a response to Asuka when another line popped up.

**And yes, I know we didn't do it in that order. Shut up.**

_But they're only sixteen._

**And we're both younger than that. What's your point?**

'Hmm, she's got me there,' Shinji thought, realizing that Asuka had (once again) gotten him in mental checkmate.

_Okay then, what's your suggestion?_

**What do you want me to tell you? Anything of that sort I've ever been a part of included you too, you dork. You said it best: you write what you know. And you've certainly learned a woman's body by now. So use that knowledge and write them making sweet kissy-kissy love to each other.**

Shinji's blush returned much stronger now, looking around to make sure no one was looking at his screen.

**And as long as I'm helping, maybe I can add to that "experience"? Maybe we'll try some new things and see what works its way from non-fiction to fiction.** **;-P**

Shinji's embarrassment finally manifested itself as a choked coughing fit, which drew a few confused looks from around the room before all interested parties just turned their attention back to the front of the classroom. After readjusting himself and settling down, the Third Child typed back one last message to Asuka.

_That wasn't funny._

**Oh yes it was.**

Shinji disconnected and closed the laptop after that, but what Asuka had suggested stayed in his mind. 'I mean, she _is_ right,' he mused. 'Since only we're going to see this for the time being, there's no reason that there _can't_ be some more mature content. At least, just a little to start with.' And for the remainder of the school day, the young boy's thoughts were on a fictional couple and their awkward first steps into adulthood…

* * *

The next evening, Shinji sat alone in the living room of Misato's apartment finishing up that day's homework before turning his attention to his writing. After powering up the laptop, he looked over the notes he'd jotted down the day before. Just a few general points to start with, hoping the details would fill out as he worked on them. The shower running and the clicking of the keys were the only sounds throughout the domicile for a while before Asuka stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in an oversized white shirt and blue shorts while drying her hair. "Ah, _so_ much better," she mused aloud, walking over toward the couch where her roommate was typing away. "Homework or other?"

"Other," Shinji replied, only barely taking his eyes off the screen. "I've got the overall idea for how the date's going to happen."

"But…?" Asuka queried.

"How sure are you that there was going to be a 'but'?" Shinji shot back.

"I know you by now, baka," Asuka offered. "You wouldn't have phrased it that way without there being more."

Shinji laughed to himself mentally, she really knew how to read him by now. "Well…I'm still not sure how to approach…you know, after the date."

"What, that again?" Asuka asked. "I thought we discussed this yesterday."

"We did, but…" Shinji sighed and looked up at her. "I still don't know where to go with even _that_. I mean, if I go by how _we_ did things-"

"Yeah, just going right for it isn't most people's way," Asuka cut him off. Then a thought occurred to her, one that made her grin wickedly. "Well…I've got something that _may_ help with that. It's a little unorthodox, though." With that, she left the living room and headed back to her room.

Shinji watched her leave, a confused expression on his face…more so once Asuka reentered the room holding a pair of glasses and a black wig. "Uh, Asuka…what are those?"

"Props," Asuka answered flatly. "I bought them after you mentioned being a little stuck yesterday."

Shinji recalled Asuka breaking off from him on their way home the afternoon before, saying something about a quick shopping trip. "So that's what you meant," he thought out loud. "But…I don't get it."

Asuka sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "I thought it would be pretty obvious, dummy," she began. "You're going to put these on," she went on, dropping the glasses into his lap, "and I'm going to put this on," she paused to put on and correctly adjust the wig, "and we're going to get 'in-character'." She stopped for a moment as she took a deep breath. "Do you get it now?"

Her last question was delivered in a tone Shinji had never heard Asuka use before, very quiet and demure. He immediately realized that it was the exact way he had described Yuuki's voice. "Y-you mean…"

"Yes. Role-playing," Asuka said in the same tone, which Shinji found more than a little strange coming out of the redhead. "Who knows, it may just lead somewhere unexpected."

Shinji noted that her stance had even shifted to something more unsure and timid, much like the fictional girl he'd created. 'Okay, that's eerie', he admitted to himself. He hesitantly put on the spectacles, which he found to have plain glass lenses, and looked up to Asuka again. "Okay, Yuuki," he tried to say in Keiichi's voice (which wasn't that difficult: he'd based the boy mostly off himself). "What would you like me to do?"

Asuka smirked again, sitting down on the carpet just across from Shinji, her shorts riding just enough for him to see her lack of underwear. He gulped a little, wondering if she hadn't set this up in just such a way. "Well, they're both at her place after the date, right?" she asked, which he nodded in response to. "And the kissing has already started, hmm?" Another nod. "I'd say the next step would be a little undressing and foreplay, wouldn't you say?"

Shinji let out a quiet breath and turned back to the laptop screen, starting to type away with the idea Asuka had given him. After a silent (and very tense) couple of minutes, he looked back to the Second Child. "Okay, they're at least down to underwear. J-just what kind of foreplay did you think w-would be fitting?"

Asuka blinked at him a few times with a blank expression. "Really? You couldn't come up with this on your own?" she said, slipping back into herself again before realizing and clearing her throat. "Keiichi is kind of a people pleaser like you, so I'd say he should go first." That wicked smile returned again. "That shouldn't be too hard, you've got plenty of first-hand experience there."

Shinji coughed a little, becoming slightly aroused by the memories of the times he'd gone down on Asuka. It had ended up something of a favorite thing of his to do when they were intimate. Just as he started to type, she chimed in again. "No…I want you to _tell_ me as you type it."

Shinji swallowed hard, his throat suddenly going very dry. Asuka had tried to get him to talk dirty more than a few times since they'd started the sexual part of their relationship, and he stumbled over his words _every_ time he tried. 'Okay, now I _know_ she's just using this as a way to wind me tighter,' he thought, but knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of it. After a few silent seconds, he began to narrate as he typed. "Keiichi knelt down to g-give small kisses to Yuuki's s-shapely legs and she started to breathe more heavily, feeling her skin go flush with heat at w-where the night was going."

As Shinji spoke and worked, he hadn't seen Asuka slink over from her seat on the floor over to his spot on the couch, propping herself on his right thigh. As soon as the boy noticed and before he could speak, she put a finger to his lips. "You keep going…unless this is the closest you'd like to get into my pants for quite a while." She furrowed her brow, pretending to get cross with him. "Got it?"

Shinji nodded, sweating more now from how close Asuka had gotten to his crotch…which had also reacted to her proximity by growing just a little more. Moving the laptop over from on his legs to the arm of the couch closest to him, he continued. "Keiichi moved himself j-just a little closer to the hem of Yuuki's s-skirt, rolling up the fabric to find the white lace of her u-underwear staring back at him."

"A little flowery, but it works for you," Asuka said, finally noticing the growing tent less than a foot from her head. "Oh, just what have we here?" she cutely stated, reaching over to _just barely_ make contact with his clothed erection…before deciding that subtlety was overrated and just snatched his shorts down to expose his cock completely.

Shinji hissed in pleasure at the feeling of cloth being pulled away from his increasingly-sensitive member. "A-Asuka…w-we're in t-the l-living room…"

"Misato won't be home for at least a few hours," Asuka interjected, her hand hovering just over his dick. "Remember what I said. You. Keep. Going."

Shinji nodded and fought a moan that wanted to escape his throat, trying to continue his previous work/narration…which had now become exponentially more difficult on account of Asuka putting her bare hand on his cock and begin to lightly stroke him. "P-p-pulling her panties to the side, K-Keiichi saw the p-p-pink folds of her… _ah_ …v-vagina and sta-stared deeply a-at it f-for a… _mmm_ …few s-s-seconds."

Asuka pumped him for a few more moments as his erection fully sprang to life, taking extra-special care with dragging her fingertips around the edges of the head of his penis, before moving herself just a little more into Shinji's lap, letting out a deep breath and taking him into her mouth as far as she could.

Shinji's body went fully rigid as Asuka started to suck, fighting hard against wanting to finish right then and there. "K-Keiichi s-stuck his t-t-tongue out, f-feeling around the e-edges of Yuuki… _ah_ …Yuuki's outer l-lips, the girls letting o-o-out little m-m-… _mmm_ …moans," he tried to keep talking, all the while stuttering and messing up his words as his girlfriend's head bobbed up and down on his prick.

Asuka meanwhile had mostly stopped paying attention to his narration and was concentrating more on the task before her, speeding up and slowing down at random intervals to keep Shinji guessing. She pulled him out of her mouth, taking as long as possible before running her tongue along multiple sides of his dick _excruciatingly_ slow. She loosened and tightened her right hand's grip on his shaft at similarly odd timings, trying her best to keep him going as long as she could.

But Shinji had finally lost his fight with trying to work while this was going on and as soon as Asuka had sunk herself down on him again, he put his hands on her head and started to squirm and moan fully with her actions, losing himself to the sensations the redhead was causing throughout his body. "A-Asuka… _Asuka_ … _Asuka_ …" he breathed out her name over and over, any and all thought of continuing writing gone completely out the window.

Asuka noticed that Shinji had turned his full attention to her and pulled him out of her mouth with a loud wet ' _plop_ ' to chastise him for not following what she'd told him to do…just in time to notice the familiar movement of his hips that told her he was about to come. Before either teen could say a word, the Third Child threw his head back in pleasure as he finally reached climax, the prop glasses flying onto the floor behind the couch. The redhead was caught mostly unaware, his cock twitching in her grip and finally releasing its build-up load of semen…most of it on her face and hand.

Both sat quietly after the end result of Asuka's 'handiwork', Shinji being the first to come to and notice the surprised girl with a messy face moving away from his spent penis. "Shit, s-sorry Asuka!" be blurted out, reaching for her.

Asuka shook her head, which made some of the fluid drip down off her chin and back onto Shinji. "It…it's fine, I know it was just an accident," she said in a quiet voice, then moving back and looking down to see the mess she had caused. "Ugh, should have done this _before_ the shower." She stood up and looked back at Shinji with an amused smile. "Guess you were more ready than I was expecting, _ja_?"

Shinji just dumbly nodded, the post-orgasm fog in his mind still very heavy. "You…that's…" he stumbled for a moment before finding the words. "You don't usually do… _that_."

It took a second for Asuka to get what he'd meant. "Like I said, you've gone down on me plenty of times. This just felt like making that scoreboard more even," she explained, carefully (as not to make a bigger mess) walking over to the kitchen to retrieve a handful of paper towels. "Besides, I only said I have a problem with it if it were something _forced_ ," she continued, wiping his seed off of her before handing him something to wipe himself with. "It would feel demeaning. But if it were _my_ choice…"

"I-I get it," Shinji cut in, wiping away what cum had ended up on his torso and dick before pulling his shorts back up. "T-thank you, Asuka. That felt _amazing_."

"I'm always glad that I can cause that much arousal in you with anything I do," Asuka told him before suddenly remembering the wig she was wearing and pulled it off for a moment, looking it over for any stray semen. "Okay, looks like none of it got on the wig. It wasn't expensive, but still…" she said quietly to herself. "Don't know if it's easy wash or not."

"And thanks for the writing help, too," Shinji told her while relaxing back into the couch, his energy spent after his orgasm.

"All I did was give you a perfectly good starting point, you just ran with it. I _did_ say that our own first-hand knowledge of the stuff would come in handy, didn't I?" Asuka queried, which got her a nod back. "See? Told you I always know best." She walked over to where the glasses had ended up on the carpet and scooped them up, taking them and the wig back to her room. "Oh, and expect more soon. I can promise you _that_ ," she called out to the living room before shutting the door behind her.

Shinji, meanwhile, was just left with the still-lingering pleasure on his mind…and that last statement, which left him both equal parts eager and nervous. 'After that, I'm not sure _what_ to expect from her sexually anymore.' He knew it would indeed be soon, though: it had been at least a week and a half since they'd last had _actual_ sex. And with the weekend coming up…well, it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

The sun cast its bright rays through the windows of class 2-A, illuminating the two students doing clean-up duty. Shinji had just finished sweeping the floors and wiped his forehead off, the room more than a little humid from the day's heat. He looked over to the blackboard where Asuka stood, picking up the erasers and moving toward an open window to beat them together just outside. Try as he might, the boy's thoughts kept flashing back to the previous evening's…events. All day, it had been quite a task to keep his mind off the redhead he lived with. His thoughts the previous night about the amount of time since they'd last made love had made it quite difficult to concentrate on anything else during class. He'd kept making glances in her direction, trying to be as subtle as possible.

Unfortunately, Asuka had chosen right then to speak to him and noticed the far-off glazed look directed at her in Shinji's eyes as he leaned on the broom…which quickly vanished with one well-placed throw of an eraser. "Hey, talking to you baka!" she said a little more loudly just after the item made contact with his face and left him stumbling back onto the floor with a loud yelp. "Geez, how out of it _are_ you?"

"S-sorry," Shinji muttered as he got back to his feet. "I was j-just…"

"Thinking about yesterday?" Asuka finished for him, smirking all the while.

Shinji sputtered for just a moment, wondering just how she could read him so easily. "W-what? H-How did-"

Asuka just shrugged. "Come on, that's not even _close_ to first time I've seen you give me that look," she replied, then pointed slightly downward toward him. "Besides, those pants can't hide _that_."

Shinji blinked a couple of times before realizing that he had become fully hard while fantasizing about the redhead…and it was quite noticeable. He laughed nervously as he shifted his weight, trying to hide his arousal. "Hah, s-sorry…"

"Been on your mind all day?" Asuka questioned, which he nodded in response to. "I figured as much. You looked pretty lucid every time I saw you." He began to open his mouth, but she cut him off. "And don't apologize again, for the love of Gott."

Shinji snapped his jaw shut, fighting back apologetic instincts. "Oh…okay…"

Asuka sighed and walked over to the desk where she'd sat her bag down. "Now then," she began, taking a seat on the desk's surface, "how would you like to continue what started yesterday?"

It took a few seconds for what she said to sink in with Shinji. "Wha-… you mean h-here?" he asked anxiously.

Asuka just gave him a blank stare as he stood quietly. "Really?" she finally asked, leaning her head down to make contact with her right hand's palm. "Weren't _you_ the one who brought semi-public sex into the relationship?" She watched him squirm with the question just a little before going on. "Okay, maybe school isn't _quite_ the same as a changing room, but still…" She crossed her legs in a slow way that couldn't be interpreted as anything but 'suggestive'.

Shinji watched her with rapt attention, placing the broom down and stepping closer. "You already had this planned, didn't you?" he said after thinking for a few moments.

Asuka quietly clapped her hand before answering. "The last horse finally crossed the finish line. I knew you'd get it sooner or later."

"So… _you_ volunteered us for cleaning duty?" Shinji asked.

Asuka nodded. "I told Hikari that it would be a better use of our time than helping Misato create whatever kind of culinary disaster she called a meal. That seemed as good an excuse as any."

Shinji looked back at the classroom door for a second. "But what if someone-"

"We've still got some time before the school completely closes. There's absolutely nobody on this floor, so…" Asuka trailed off while leaning over and reaching into her school bag, pulling out a few items. "You'll need these," she spoke, tossing something to the boy. He hastily caught it, looking down to see the same prop glasses from the day before…and a condom. Turning his vision back up, he saw that the redhead had affixed the straight black wig onto her head and leaned back while propping herself up on her arms. "Come on Keiichi," she said in the same voice she'd used while slipping into the role of Yuuki, "aren't we going to consummate this relationship?"

Shinji gulped audibly before slipping the condom into his shirt pocket and putting the glasses on. "A-are you s-sure about t-this, Y-Yuuki?" he asked nervously, only a little of that being exaggerated.

"More sure about it than a lot of things," Asuka quietly spoke, the look in her eyes making Shinji's blood pressure rise a bit. He stepped the few feet over to the desk's edge, his hips right at level with hers. Staring into her eyes, he quickly leaned in and started kissing the girl before him. The redhead-in-a-wig immediately added her tongue to the fun, letting out little moans in between feeling around in his mouth.

Shinji placed his hands onto her shoulders and leaned a little closer to her, their bodies almost fully pressing onto one another. They came up for air in short bursts, each one just as eager to continue their frantic oral journey on the other. She'd take small bites of his lower lip, he'd trail away from her mouth and down to the side of her neck before returning…it went on like that for several minutes as the classroom filled with the sounds of hormonal teenagers making out.

Asuka was the first to pull away fully, turning her attention to unbuttoning Shinji's white overshirt. As she finally finished pulling it free from where it had been tucked into his pants, she looked back up into his dark-blue eyes. "I…I love you Keiichi," she almost whispered, maintaining her 'character'.

Shinji still wasn't quite used to hearing those words come out of Asuka's mouth. She'd said them a few times, yes…but she told him she'd never overuse it because it would, as she put it, 'ruin the meaning of the words'. He smiled at the girl in his arms. "I love you too, Yuuki." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I always have. I always will."

Asuka gave him a bright genuine smile, understanding the words weren't just directed at her 'character'. Shinji turned his attention to the ribbon on her uniform top, untying it before opening the folds of fabric and making his way down to the lacy white material of her bra. The girl shivered from feeling his breath on her bare skin from this close proximity, closing her eyes slowly and biting down on her lip.

But Shinji wasn't content on just this amount of skin. He unclasped the front hooks of the undergarment, freeing her bare breasts to the humid atmosphere of the afternoon. Asuka's shivering came back much stronger, her nipples and areolas already hardening before any hands had been laid on them. The Third Child took a hold of the left breast with his right hand and gave it a light squeeze, letting his thumb drag slowly over the more tender pink parts. She let out a throaty sound somewhat like mewling, but moaned louder as she felt the hand trail further down her stomach and down to her thigh before nearing the hem of her skirt.

Shinji moved his hand over to front of her panties, feeling the moisture that had already seeped through the thin piece of cloth. As he placed his palm gently onto the front of her entrance, Asuka jolted slightly at the sensation of being touched there by him again, it had _definitely_ been too long for her liking. She reached down in front and began unbuckling his belt, while his hand slowly moved her underwear to the side and exposed the damp pink flesh of her swollen pussy. The redhead bit her tongue and concentrated on unbutton his pants and pulling them down, slipping her hand into his boxers and finding his cock to still be rock-hard.

Shinji groaned at the feeling of her hand on his dick, but didn't skip a beat as he slipped a finger ever-so-gently into the folds of her vagina. Asuka gripped down on him a little tighter as he got his entire index finger into her, letting out a louder moan of ecstasy. She loosened her hold a little and fully pulled his penis free from his underwear, lovingly stroking it with as much care as she could. The boy let out a heavy breath from her actions, continuing to pump his finger in and out of her at a quickened pace.

The two teens worked each other like this for several long moments before Asuka let go of Shinji's dick and placed her hands on the one he was using to pleasure her. She forced him to leave her, shuddering from the empty sensation his finger's exit left behind. " _Ah_ …h-how about w-we leave that f-for the main c-course?" she struggled to say while lying back on the desk and putting her arms over her head, spreading her body out for him like a feast. "Are y-you ready?" she prompted in Yuuki's soft tone. "I n-need it. I need y-you."

Shinji hastily reached into his short pocket and retrieved the condom before tearing open the package and unrolling it onto his cock, peeling off his overshirt just after. Positioning himself right at the edge of her vagina, he looked down at the girl and saw her nod slowly. Carefully, he eased his way inside her until he was fully buried inside of the redhead.

Asuka let out a throaty moan as she felt Shinji fully enter her. She moved her arms down to the sides of the desk and gripped onto its edges tightly. He waited for her to be ready before moving his hips again, slipping out and back inside again gently. The girl made several noises that _could_ have been words…but were more than likely just gibberish words of pleasure. Her grip on the desk's edges became tighter, the knuckles whitening from the force.

Shinji placed his left hand onto her chest and began kneading the tender flesh, the other hand settling onto the desk just to the side of Asuka's head for leverage. He continued to move his hips for all they were worth, concentrating on stretching out the experience as long as he could. Grunts and moans escaped his mouth along with the occasional uttering of her name, his attempts to keep up the role of Keiichi all but forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Asuka had also abandoned the idea she had started, fully wanting to savor every last moment Shinji was connected to her. She bucked against him fiercely, moaning and panting heavily. She shifted herself onto her left side after a few minutes, letting him fuck her at a sideways angle as her breasts bounced in tandem with his thrusts. She briefly wrapped her legs around his midsection, wishing to push him ever further inside.

Shinji had much the same idea, eventually readjusting Asuka onto the desk on her stomach and giving her even deeper penetration. The redhead finally lost what little fight she had with decorum and let out a mélange of words in Japanese and German, completely lost to the sensation she felt where they were connected. She threw her head back and forth, grabbed onto the desk roughly, pushed her hips even harder onto her lover…everything was arousing now. " _Fich mich_ , Shinji…oh, _fich mich_ …" she repeated for several seconds, the only words he could clearly make out.

Shinji was quickly losing his fight with keeping control, though he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and held even tighter onto the redhead's butt cheeks as her skirt finally rode all the way up from their motions. He didn't have to wait too long for release, however: another few seconds passed before Asuka let out a hefty grunt, calling out his name and going completely rigid while shaking uncontrollably. He finally lost control on his own orgasm as her pussy clamped down on him, gripping onto his cock like a vice. He let out a long grunt as he shot several loads of semen into the condom, his hips still pulsing in time with each spurt as she continued to 'milk' him.

Finally spent and exhausted, Shinji collapsed lightly onto Asuka's back, the two of them struggling to breathe after their respective climaxes. The desk had moved quite a distance from its normal place on account of the actions that had just happened on top of it. Finally managing to regain her thoughts, the Second Child hazily pulled off the black wig and dropped it onto the classroom floor while letting out a tired and ragged laugh. Her actual hair was a matted auburn tangle, sticking everywhere it sat on her sweaty neck and face. "W-wow…that was… _wunderbar_." She reached behind her with her left hand and felt around for his head, running her fingers through the sweat mess of hair. "Getting b-better all t-the time, b-baka."

Shinji lifted himself off her just long enough to let Asuka return to her previous position of lying on her back before plopping his tired frame back on her. He didn't bother pulling himself out of her, wishing to continue enjoying her internal warmth for as long as his erection lasted. "Y-you were g-great too," he breathed out, taking the prop glasses off and letting them fall from his grip and onto the floor.

"Aren't I always?" Asuka tried to sound proud and haughty, but only sounded as spent as he was. She continued to run her fingers through Shinji's matted hair. "If they keep having _that_ kind of effect," she spoke as soon as she could catch her breath enough, "we're going to keep Yuuki and Keiichi around for a long, _long_ time." She looked down her body at the tired boy on top of her. "At least I called out the right name, _ja_?"

Shinji could only muster up a small laugh at her words, lifting his head just enough to deliver small kisses to her sweaty torso while snuggling in between her breasts. The sun bathed the room in an orange hue, just having begun its descent into evening. The two of them knew they would have to clean themselves up… _and_ finish cleaning the classroom… _ **and**_ hurry back to Misato's apartment before night…but for now, just stretching this moment out was enough for them. Hardly their first time…but it would remain one time they'd remember most fondly.

* * *

_**About seven or eight minutes previously…** _

Hikari Horaki walked up the stairs to the second floor of the school. She still had some time before she had to be home, so she had opted to make one last pass looking for any stray students still hanging around the grounds after class hours had ended. There were always one or two upperclassmen loitering most days, something she always made sure to tell someone on the faculty the next day.

About fifteen seconds after passing room 2-A, the class rep heard a feminine moan coming from nearby. Hikari sighed and rolled her eyes, not the first time she'd heard those kinds of sounds after class hours. While less common than teenagers who just used the school as a spot to hang out, there were some who used the classes as a private spot for more…sinful reasons. The brunette never peeked inside, not wanting to see such things, but she always remembered to report these kinds of incidents to teachers. 'It's just not right,' she thought to herself, huffing quietly in the empty hall.

Another moan, this time with words, drew Hikari's attention over to her own class…where she'd left Asuka and Shinji about an hour-and-a-half ago to do cleaning duty. 'What the…' she mused, raising an eyebrow as she listened a little closer. More words…and the voice was _very_ familiar to the girl. '… _Asuka_?' she thought, deeply puzzled.

Hikari crept as closely as she could to the door to 2-A and put her hand on the latch. Her heart was beating faster now, sweat staring to bead on her forehead. She _ever_ -so-barely cracked the door as silently as possible…and had to put her hand to her mouth to suppress a cry of surprise at what she saw. A male student with brown hair was thrusting himself against a black-haired girl lying on top of an askew desk just barely twenty feet away. Her top was open and her bra was undone, exposing her bare breasts as they bounced with the couple's movements. The class rep fought the urge to look away, but she _had_ to be sure. Peering closer, she saw the unmistakable color of red hair peeking out from under the wig the girl was wearing…not to mention the face of her best friend, which was staring at the ceiling in pure ecstasy. Her eyes trailed over to the boy, who she immediately realized was Shinji. His white overshirt was tossed aside, and he had a firm grasp on one of her breasts while the opposite arm was propping him up.

Hikari blushed violently and watched in silent horror for a few moments, unable to process exactly _what_ she was seeing. She knew _what_ it was, yes, but there were a million little questions bubbling in her mind. The girl's sight moved from the way Asuka's tits moved with every push, the way Shinji would almost get onto his tiptoes at the end of every thrust, the _slight_ bit of his penis and her vagina the class rep could see every time he withdrew…

Hikari shook herself fiercely and pried her eyes away from what lay before her, closing the door just as stealthily as she had opened it. Taking a few seconds to breathe heavily with her hands on the sides of her fever-temperature face, the brunette finally turned and began moving down the hall hastily-but-quietly in the hope that they hadn't heard or noticed her intrusion. As she moved further away from the room, the girl suddenly realized that she had become quite wet by after surreptitiously watching her friends have sex. She moved her legs against each other and let out a heavy breath before shaking her head again, trying to get those images out of her head. 'Stop that, Horaki. No bad thoughts,' she mentally berated herself. 'You're a good upstanding girl, you don't think about… _that_.' But the dampness in her undergarments told a different story.

Calming herself down after a few seconds, Hikari walked back down the stairs and swiftly headed for the school's front door. She needed to get away from what she'd seen (which she would most _certainly_ question Asuka about…at _some_ point, when it would be more appropriate) and back home…mostly for a change of panties now.

_**-End-** _

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Notes:** From now on, most of my stuff will now be cross-posted on FFN and AO3 simultaneously. So...huzzah! And stuff.
> 
> Not too much to say here, just more AsuShin sexy-time fun in this canon; something new to bond over here, a few new things to experiment with there…you know how it goes. I hadn't attempted anything this meta before now, but I'd say I did a half-decent job (although I _can_ say that writing a story-within-a-story is pretty odd). And yes, some of the preceding content has a basis in reality, but that's all the details I can give. I _did_ marry her, after all.
> 
> Oh, and that last scene? I don't think it'll go anywhere (beyond having to be addressed somewhere in a future sequel) but it was too amusing _not_ to include. Sorry Hikari, sometimes the fight between decency and the body's natural reactions to stimulating imagery is unfair. And what the hey, it's a neat way to find out you're into voyeurism!
> 
> Like always, pre-read was done by Ash. Thanks again, honey.
> 
> As usual: all comments will be appreciated, be it good or bad. But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way! And review! Even if it's not positive, review!
> 
> See you next time,  
>  ** _-Bardi (and Ash)-_**


End file.
